


Day 9: Lingerie

by MeteoraWrites



Series: Meteora's Kinktober 2k18 Collection [9]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Thomas, Asexuals in sexual situations, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2018, Lingerie, M/M, Thomas is a good boyfriend, newt in lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/MeteoraWrites
Summary: Newt has always liked lingerie, so he finally buys some. Thomas not only loves how Newt looks in it but is more than willing to help him fully enjoy it.





	Day 9: Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the thing, I will always write Thomas as Ace. Dylan O'Brien says he headcanons Thomas as Ace. And if you read the books the characters reactions to situations of that nature come off like he could be Ace. 
> 
> That being said, I am writing him as sex neutral. He isn't repulsed, and loves to make Newt feel good. He just generally doesn't care about being touched himself. He doesn't hate it, but he doesn't need it either. So yeah, neutral.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy.

Thomas waited on the edge of the bed for Newt to return. He’d seen the bags Newt carried into the house earlier that day. Nice ones from some store in the mall. He didn’t recognize the logo though. So, he couldn’t for the life of him figure out what they were, or why Newt had asked him to wait in here.

A moment later the door creaked open a little and Newt poked his head inside, keeping his body hidden behind the heavy piece of wood. “Remember when I said I had a bit of a thing for lingerie?” Newt asked, face a little red.

Thomas raised a brow at that. He remembered. He also remembered Newt saying he was too much of a wimp to even think of buying any. “Yeah, I remember.” He said, tilting his head a little in confusion.

“I -may- have bought some, and, well….” Newt said before pushing the door open further and taking a step inside.

Thomas’ jaw dropped at the sight before him. Newt was wearing all blue. His torso was clad in a babydoll made of soft looking lace and silk. A pair of matching boy-short style panties covering his half hard cock and ass nicely. And blue stockings came just above his knees and were held up with thin ruffly garters.

“Wow..” Thomas breathed. “You look amazing.” he added as he watched Newt turn to look himself over in the mirror that hung on the back of their bedroom door.

“I feel amazing.” Newt said with a grin as he looked himself over. “Better than I’d imagined.” he added, winking at Thomas over his shoulder.

Thomas grinned at that before getting up and coming to wrap his arms around Newt’s waist and pull him back against him. The silk felt good against the bare part of his arms. No wonder Newt liked this stuff. “What do you wanna do now?” He asked, lips close to Newt’s ear.

A little shiver ran through Newt at that. “Feel up to giving me a hand tonight?” He asked innocently. “I understand if you don’t” he added a moment later, turning his head to look Thomas in the eyes now.

Thomas hummed in thought, letting his fingers play with the bits of lace on the bottom of Newts top. “I can help. I want to help. You know I like making you feel good.” he said before tilting his head and kissing Newt’s neck just below his ear.

Newt sighed, tilting his head to give Thomas better access to keep kissing his neck. “I know, bloody hell do I know, but you know I worry about pushing your limits.”  

“You know my limits. You aren’t crossing them by asking for this.” Thomas teased, letting one hand slip down to stroke over Newts cock though the silky fabric of his panties, the other hand slipping under the hem of his top to slid up and tease a nipple lightly.

Newt let his head fall back onto Thomas’ shoulder, a soft moan leaving his lips at the feel of those long fingers teasing him to full hardness in just a few strokes. “In that case let’s move to the bloody bed already.” He said with a laugh before making the both of them take a step back.

Thomas chuckled at that, taking care to continue touching Newt as they backed up towards the bed. “Tell me what you want.” He said, making sure to run his fingers up and down the full length of Newt’s cock nice and slow.  

Newt moaned lowly, hands coming to hold onto Thomas’ arms like a lifeline. “This… This is good.”

“Alright.” Thomas said, stopping just at the edge of the bed and pulling them both down so Newt was sitting in his lap. He squeezed Newts cock then, enjoying the little gasp and jerk of his hips that came from it. “Sitting or laying down?”

Newt groaned, he loved Thomas, but he really didn’t want to think that much right now. “Lay back?” He asked.

Thomas did as asked; laying back and taking Newt with him so the other was still back to chest. He wiggled a little, getting comfortable with the weight of the other pressing him down before he let his hands go back to work. Stroking Newt’s cock a bit faster now and letting the other hand switch nipples.

Newt let his hips rock up to meet the movement of Thomas’ hand. They’d done things like this before. Newt laying with Thomas while Thomas stroked him, kissed him, got him off while needing nothing in return. This was different though. The feel of the sink and lace against his body made it so much better.  

Thomas was enjoying it too, in his own way. Newt was clearly loving every moment. Little gasps and moans escaping him as he let his head fall back. Thomas kissed his throat where it was exposed beside him. Moving his hand faster, he let the other leave it’s hiding place under Newt’s top, sliding down to cup Newts balls and rub them through the smooth fabric.

He could tell Newt was getting close, little whimpers of “Tommy” and “Just like that” starting to come out in the mix. Thomas let his hand dip inside the fabric then, wrapping it around Newts cock and stroke it in full.

Newt came not long after with a groan, hips jerking and body going tense a few beats before he went boneless against Thomas. A shaky, gasping mess.

Thomas carefully slipped his hand out of Newts panties, kissing his neck and using the hand not covered in cum to reach up and stroke Newts hair gently as he came back to himself.

“You’re hard…” Newt commented with a breathy chuckle.

“That was hot.” Thomas countered with a laugh. “It’ll go away on its own. Wanna go shower? You’re all sweaty and your gonna need to wash these.” he noted as he tapped at the damp and soon to be sticky panties.

“Carry me.” Newt said with a smirk.

Thomas rolled his eyes at that. “Fine.” he agreed, kissing Newts cheek before sitting them both up and doing as asked.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
